


Different ways, same goal ... Our Goal

by SmemoAle



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, No couple, WWE - Freeform, Wrestling, frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmemoAle/pseuds/SmemoAle
Summary: This story was inspired from an AmbReigns backstage segment at Money In The Bank 2015 ;)Brothers support each other into the locker-room ^^[If you don’t remember that moment this is thevideo]Starting from it, I wanted to explain how is their friendship and what means to me ;)





	Different ways, same goal ... Our Goal

Dean walked into the room, taking with himself the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Title, and saw Roman sitting on one of the benches with his elbows leaning on his knees and his head down towards the floor.  
**Dean:** _“Someone, in this room, is nervous tonight!?”_  
Roman, hearing his friend, lifted the face and after making eyes contact, smiled at him. Dean took a chair nearby and put it near his friend, in a way to sit in front of him.  
  
**Roman:** _“It could be different tonight! We toast! You’ll be the WWE Champion and I’ll be Mister Money In The Bank!”_  
**Dean:** _“Some win briefcase tonight! Are you gonna give me a hand up on your coming after this(*)!? Or are you gonna surprise me!?”_  
[(*) at the word “this” Dean lifts the belt, alluding to his future victory]  
**Roman:** _“You already know! You’ll be the first to know!”_  
  
Both smiled and approached their fists until touch, as they usually did, to make a promise: both would give everything they could, to do what they have just said.  
After this, Dean stood up.  
**Dean:** “ _Well, it’s the moment for the Champion to do his job, tonight!”_  
**Roman:** “ _As it should be!”_ They look each other and smile.  
Dean stopped himself in front of the door and turned his back.  
**Dean:** _“Ah, one last thing Bro! Get down on it!”_  
Dean left the room but didn’t think twice before to provoke his Bro, smiling maliciously.  
Roman smiled, amused, staring at his fits, the same fist used to make the promise with Dean, and said the unique words he could say in that moment.  
**Roman:** _“Believe That!”_  
Roman knew very well that Dean’s phrase had **two meaning**.

The first one was an encouragement.  
Dean imagined, nay he was sure, that Roman could win briefcase without problems.  
He had no doubts about it and would never doubt about it. After years of battles together and not, after years of drinking beers together they learned everything about each other and both were proud of themselves.  
They earned the mutual respect of each other and until one of them didn’t betray it, no matter what, they **will always be brothers**. Even in a moment like this, when both had to fight to obtain the same title, and the fate put them one against the other … this would **never ruin their friendship**.  
Both know very well that, independently who would win, the other one would have supported him and would stay by his side, until the moment of their next challenge.

The second one was a way to remind Roman that he had to work a lot to keep his words, because in reality, he hadn’t anything in his hands yet.  
It was the same for Dean too, but his modesty and his proud prevented him from admitting. He preferred to reminds his friend and was a way to remember it even to himself.  
Their friendship was made even by jokes that led them to fight each other, but not common battles … **their** battles.

Their relationship is based on respect, this makes their challenges fun, but this fun is fed by their proud: both are determined to prove to the other what they are able to do.  
The match that they are fighting tonight is, more or less, one of many. Roman would become _“Mister Money In The Bank”_ and Dean would become the next _“WWE World Heavyweight Champion”_. One day, this would bring them into the same ring to get the most prestigious belt that every single wrestler wants wear around his waist, at least one time in his life.  
  
They wanted that moment only for them, they wanted that at all costs because there isn’t anything more beautiful and fun than make **their** dream come true together with own best friend.   
Obviously they knew that this couldn’t really happen to both, only one could be the Champion, but it didn’t matter, until their dream was in their hands, they could fight for it in the same way and for every battle go in the ring face to face and thinking at the same time: _“May the Best Win!”_

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it ;)  
> This is my first AmbReigns’s story and my first English story :)
> 
> I hope you like it and above all understand it ;)  
> This is what’s important to me, I translated it from Italian and grammar isn’t the same ^^’ I made mistakes for sure and I would be really happy if you help me to find them ;)  
> Your opinion (negative or positive) is always appreciated ^^  
> I’m in a foreign territory, then I need your help to improve because I want to write other English stories  
> Feel you free to leave a comment with your honest opinion ^^
> 
> At next ^^


End file.
